


Family Matters

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: Chanyeol never guessed babysitting his boyfriend's five year old daughter could result in a flu, a Star Wars marathon, and him crying outside his neighbor's door.Not in that order, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suyeol is under appreciated and this fic isn't beta read 
> 
> The little girl in this is named Seoyeon but she isn't named after anyone specific I just like the name lmao. I know the title is memey don't judge me

“Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?” Junmyeon asked quickly as he balanced bags and boxes between his arms, small hands wrapped around his leg and trapping him from moving any farther.

Chanyeol watched the scene, starting to have second thoughts as he saw how much chaos could ensue in just five minutes, let alone a whole night.

“Of course,” Chanyeol answered his boyfriend with a wide smile, hoping Junmyeon didn't see through his false confidence.

Evidently Junmyeon had too much on mind to notice, just thrusting the pink bag in his hands into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Everything she needs is in there. She usually eats dinner at six and goes to bed at nine. No more than one hour of tv, and no soda or sweets of any kind or she'll be up all night.” Junmyeon listed off to him word for word, easily the third time Chanyeol had heard this spiel. “Make sure she cleans up her toys, and doesn't get anything on her dress, and-”

“Junmyeon.” Chanyeol cut him off gently, hands smoothing along the older man’s. “I think we'll be fine. I'm a responsible adult, I think I can take care of a five year old girl for a few hours.” He chuckled, smiling down at Junmyeon’s daughter. “Besides, me and Seoyeon get along great, right?”

Instead of helping him at all, Seoyeon just points at the rips in Chanyeol’s jeans and bluntly asks, “Are you homeless?”

Junmyeon sighs, eyes closing in resignation. “We'll be fine.” Chanyeol reassured him, hoping that if he said it enough it would come true.

“I'll be back at eleven.” Junmyeon exhaled, eyes framed by heavy bags. Chanyeol reached up to smooth his disheveled hair down.

“Don't worry. I'll take care of her fine, we'll have lots of fun. You'll do a great job at work and then you'll come home to a safe little girl all asleep and a very responsible, trustworthy boyfriend.” Chanyeol promised, pecking the other’s lips.

Junmyeon sighed again. “It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just super stressed out right now, and I know taking care of a child isn't as easy as it seems.”

Chanyeol glanced down at where Seoyeon was harmlessly playing with the flowers running along the hem of her dress. “I think we'll be fine.” He repeated.

In the two years he'd been dating Junmyeon, Chanyeol had never been all alone with Seoyeon. Even in the small moments they got to talk, Junmyeon was just in the other room.

Chanyeol was excited to be trusted with this responsibility, and to grow closer to the daughter of the man that meant so much to him. He was extremely nervous for the exact same reasons, terrified of messing it up.

“Eleven.” Junmyeon promised, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I love you.”

Chanyeol hummed, eyes closing for a moment as their lips pressed together. He had to force himself to pull back, remembering that Junmyeon had to be at work ten minutes ago and his five year old daughter was watching them. “Love you too.” He murmured, stepping away reluctantly.

Junmyeon hesitantly peeled his daughter’s arms off of his leg, quickly ducking down to wish her goodbye. Chanyeol could see how hesitant Junmyeon was to leave in how tightly he hugged her.

If he didn't already know how protective Junmyeon was of his daughter, he would have been a bit offended at how reluctant he was to leave.

When Junmyeon stood up, Chanyeol took Seoyeon’s small hand with a warm smile. The little girl just gave him a blank look, solidifying Chanyeol’s suspicions that she just thought of him as the weird guy that hung around her dad.

Tonight, hopefully, he would be able to change her mind.

Junmyeon just looked between them with another sigh. “I love you guys. I'll be back as soon as possible.”

“We love you too!” Chanyeol called back with a smile, waving off Junmyeon as he reluctantly ran out of the hallway to get to work.

An emergency had sprung up at the office on Junmyeon’s day off and he hadn't been able to schedule the babysitter for his five year old daughter.

He'd called Chanyeol in a panic, less asking for help and more just venting out his nervous energy. Chanyeol had remembered how much he'd always wanted to grow closer to Seoyeon, offering on the spot to take care of her for the night.

And maybe yeah, he hadn't been responsible for a child since he was fifteen and babysat his cousin once, but it couldn't be that hard right? Junmyeon did it all the time.

Chanyeol glanced down at Seoyeon who was staring back up at him like he'd just grown another head.

“Come on, let's go inside.” He offered quietly, leading her into his apartment, her small hand curled around his index finger.

Five minutes into Junmyeon’s leaving, Chanyeol was doing pretty good so far. He'd managed to help her take her shoes off successfully, and she hadn't broken anything in his apartment yet.

Now, with Seoyeon sitting bored on his couch and looking around his living room blankly, Chanyeol drew to a stop. What was he supposed to do next? Dinner wasn't for another two hours. Did Junmyeon say anything about how to keep her entertained?

“Why are you taller than Daddy but he's older than you?” Seoyeon asked curiously, breaking Chanyeol out of his momentary panic.

He didn't need to worry, everything would be fine. How many ways could he screw this up?

“Um…” Chanyeol stuttered, trying to think of how he was supposed to answer a question like that. “Well, different people grow in different ways. For instance, your dad’s just super short.”

Seoyeon giggled sweetly at his joke, her face morphing to form a smile that looked identical to her father’s. Chanyeol gave himself a point for managing to make her laugh.

“I don't think Daddy likes being called short.” Seoyeon informed him, a fact that Chanyeol was already well aware of. He could still feel the pain of being hit whenever he poked fun at Junmyeon’s height.

“Well then I suppose it'll have to stay between the two of us, huh?” Chanyeol grinned, loosening up a bit. He wasn't always the most social person in the world, but surely he could talk to a little kid for more than five minutes. Right?

“Do you love my Daddy?” Chanyeol’s face blanched, his mind stopping short. How was he supposed to answer that? Could he answer wrong? What if his relationship with her father messed up her development?

Chanyeol shook his head slightly at himself, mentally telling himself that he was just being silly. The best way to answer a kid’s questions was to be honest, right?

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled gently, opening her bag and beginning to put her things onto the coffee table.

Seoyeon nodded with a thoughtful expression, pouting slightly as she considered his answer. She really did look so much like Junmyeon, it was vaguely scary.

“Do you love him like I love chocolate, or like I love our puppy?” Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at the innocent question.

“Like you love your puppy, I guess. It's a bit different, though.” Chanyeol answered endearingly, standing up again.

Seoyeon sat up straighter, “Oh really? Like what? Like my teacher loves her husband? She has his picture on her desk, they're married.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah, it's more like that, I think.”

Seoyeon seemed amazed by this revelation. “That's awesome. Are you and Daddy ever going to get married?”

He knew the question was perfectly innocent, but Chanyeol couldn't help the pang that hit his heart. “Maybe someday.” He murmured, patting her head with a sad smile.

“I hope you do.” She responded, picking up one of her toys from the table. “Then I can wear a pretty dress.”

Chanyeol smiled at the innocent words, nodding as he watched her play for a moment. “That'll be great, Seoyeon. I'm going to go get you a snack, okay?”

Obviously rapt in her game, Seoyeon didn't acknowledge him and just kept playing. Chanyeol chuckled, leaving her alone with the game while he went to the kitchen.

He could leave her alone in the other room, right? She was older to be by herself in a room, right? There wasn't anything breakable in there, and he'd only be gone for a few minutes.

Chanyeol had to remind himself to stop being so paranoid as he cut up vegetables. Seoyeon would be fine, he could do this.

He just couldn't help but want to get this right. E didn't like to admit it, but he'd always wanted to prove to Junmyeon that he could be responsible and take care of Seoyeon.

Junmyeon was always stretched so thin with being a single parent and having an active, successful career. As his boyfriend, Chanyeol couldn't help but want to shoulder some of the pressures the older man dealt with.

This was his chance to prove himself, he couldn't mess it up.

Thankfully, when Chanyeol returned to the living room Seoyeon was still playing peaceful and hadn't hurt herself.

Chanyeol sat the plate of vegetables he'd cut up on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch while Seoyeon sat on the floor to play.

Unfortunately, Seoyeon wasn't too happy with her snack judging by the face she directed at the plate. Chanyeol could admit that he would usually just give a kid a bag of chips and a handful of oreos as a snack, but he knew how much Junmyeon cared about Seoyeon’s health.

“You're just like my dad.” She complained, but reached forward and began to eat the vegetables quietly.

For awhile, it was just like that. Seoyeon played peacefully by herself while Chanyeol sat on the couch on his phone. After only about twenty minutes, that arrangement came to an abrupt stop.

“I'm bored.” Seoyeon groaned quietly, setting her dolls down to look back at Chanyeol. With round, wide eyes that looked just like her father’s, Chanyeol knew she could probably guilt him into doing anything. “I want to watch something.”

Chanyeol gulped, remembering Junmyeon’s strict no television for more than an hour rule. “What do you want to watch?” He asked cautiously.

The reaction was immediate. “Star Wars!” Seoyeon cried, jumping up onto the couch. She began to shake his shoulder violently in her small fists. “Please, Chanyeolie.”

Chanyeol smiled affectionately at her request, shaking his head slightly with a chuckle. “Your father has brainwashed you.” He laughed, standing up from where she was abusing him and walking to turn the movie on. He only even had the movies because Junmyeon was so insistent on him watching them. “But only for a little while, okay? You're not supposed to watch a lot.”

Despite the warning, Seoyeon just cried out in joy and tucked herself into the couch while Chanyeol turned it on. “Yay! But you have to watch it, okay Chanyeol?”

“Of course I will.” Chanyeol promised as he plopped down on the couch, the opening scene playing with the iconic theme song filling the room.

His promise lasted not any longer fifteen minutes, for he was soon drifting off to sleep at the movie. He'd tried to watch it multiple times, wanting to be supportive of Junmyeon’s passions, but he really just couldn't do it.

Seoyeon, apparently, was not more tolerant of his falling asleep than Junmyeon was. She proved her discontent by beating on Chanyeol’s chest not ten minutes after he drifted off.

“Chanyeol! Oh Chanyeol! Wake up!” She yelled at him loudly, disturbing him from his short nap.

“What? What?” Chanyeol grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and looking around to make sure nothing was on fire.

“This is the a good part! You can't just be asleep.” She complained, pointing at the screen behind her.

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed against the light streaming into the room, squinting at the movie playing on the screen. “It's just the two robots walking through the desert.”

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say.

“They're droids! Not robots!” Seoyeon yelled at him, her voice offended. She looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol chuckled, resting his head back against the couch. Maybe he could get in a few more minutes of sleep if he just-

“Chanyeol!” Seoyeon yelled at him again, making sure he stayed awake.

Chanyeol resisted sighing deeply and opened his eyes to look back down at her. “What?”

“Who's your favorite?” She asked, eyes now focused on the screen where a man was talking to some strange alien in a bar.

“In the movie? I don't know, I don't really know any of their names.” Chanyeol admitted, knowing that Junmyeon would scold him for it.

Seoyeon was no different, “How can you not know their names? My favorite is the princess, Leia. She's so strong and cool, I want to be just like her when I grow up!” She confessed with a bright, excited smile.

Chanyeol chuckled fondly. “Oh yeah? Do you want to have a boyfriend like hers too? He seems pretty cool.”

“Ew, no!” Seoyeon responded immediately. “He's so old and ugly. He's probably old as my dad.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly, “I think he's a bit older than your dad, believe it or not. If he isn't, I need to hear some explanations.” He joked, being faced with Seoyeon’s confused face. “Who is your dad’s favorite?”

“R2-D2. I don't know why though, he's so boring. He doesn't even speak, he just makes silly noises.” Chanyeol was proud to say he at least knew what that character was.

“Oh yeah? Alright then… I think my favorite is the other robot, the gold one.” Chanyeol told her, making the same mistake from before.

“He's. A. Droid. Not. A. Robot!” Seoyeon punctuated every word with her hands beating against Chanyeol’s chest. For such a little girl, she sure was strong.

“Sorry, sorry!” Chanyeol laughed, catching her hands so she would stop abusing him for his ignorance. “I'll won't call him a robot anymore.”

Seoyeon nodded confidently, “Good.” She confirmed, looking back at the screen. “And it makes sense why you like him.”

“Why?”

“Well, he's very skinny and tall like you.” Seoyeon explained, looking back at him. Chanyeol smiled at the compliment until she continued, “Like a noodle.”

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, “Hey! I'm not a noodle!” He retorted, fighting playfully with her.

“Yes, you are!” She decreed with a delighted giggle. “Noodle man, noodle man.” She teased with a wide grin.

Chanyeol laughed brightly, shaking his head at her antics fondly. “I'm going to tell your dad you called me a noodle man.”

“Good, maybe he'll call you noodle man too.” She giggled, poking him lightly.

Eventually, Chanyeol did get Seoyeon to calm down and continue watching the movie, though she did call him noodle man whenever he tried to say something.

It was about forty five minutes into the movie when he realized that Seoyeon was being surprisingly quiet.

He looked over, seeing that she was definitely still awake as she watched the movie, but her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks paled.

“Seoyeon? Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked quietly, looking over at her closely. “Is something wrong?”

At first, she just shook her head and kept her eyes focused on the screen. After a minute though, chin propped in her hand, she spoke. “Chanyeolie… I don't feel very good.”

Chanyeol heard alarms go off in his head as he heard the little girl’s usually bright voice turn pained and upset. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

“What's wrong?” He asked in a panic, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch, eyelids heavy.

“I'm cold.” She muttered, rubbing at her arms and sniveling lowly. “I don't feel good, Chanyeol.” She whispered sadly, bottom lip quivering.

When Chanyeol held his arms out she immediately dove into hug him, arms wrapping tightly around his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder, hot tears hitting the fabric of his shirt.

Chanyeol’s mind raced, trying urgently to think of something to do. Junmyeon had never told him what to do if she started to not feel well. Was he supposed to put her to bed? Take her to the hospital?

When Seoyeon started to sob quietly into his neck and hug closer to him, Chanyeol’s heart ached and he knew he had to do something to help her.

Standing up, he wrapped his arms tightly around Seoyeon to carry her as he walked towards the door. He walked out into the hallway and to the next door over.

He'd lived next to Minseok for years now, and while the man’s two adopted twin boys could get rather noisy, Chanyeol had never doubted he was a good father. He'd know what to do.

Chanyeol knocked heavily on the door with his free hand, praying that the other man was home the one time he needed him.

Fortunately, a moment later he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and soon it was opening to greet him with a pajama clad Minseok adorning a strange look pointed at the sniveling child in his arms.

“Chanyeol… Do you have to tell me something?” Minseok asked suspiciously as he looked between him and the little girl.

“She's Jummyeon’s daughter, dumbass.” Chanyeol quickly corrected him, before scolding himself. If Junmyeon didn't like his daughter being exposed to sugar, he certainly wouldn't appreciate him cursing.

“Why is she crying?” Minseok asked quietly, a deep, sad frown covering his face. He looked even more like a parent than usual.

“Junmyeon asked me to watch her for the night because he had an emergency at work. Everything was going so well, she was having fun and being happy and then she just- just looked really red and she started to tell me she wasn't feeling good. She's really hot but she said she feels cold and she started to cry and I don't know what to do, Minseok. I messed it up.” Chanyeol ranted, finishing with a sad whine. Before he knew it, his eyes were starting to well up too. He had wanted this night to go perfectly so Junmyeon could be proud of him, instead he'd just broken his daughter.

Minseok looked overwhelmed for a moment, eyes flashing back and forth between him and Seoyeon. But soon enough the gears started to visibly turn in his head and he adorned what could only be described as another parent face.

“Alright, call down. She probably just has a bit of a fever.” Minseok assumed, feeling her forehead.

“What?” Chanyeol asked sharply, starting to panic even more. “She never gets sick. Junmyeon tells me all the time that she never gets sick. What is he going to think when he comes back and she has a fever because of me?”

Minseok sighed, flashing Chanyeol a dull look. “Chanyeol, kiddo, can I deal with her fever before I have to be your therapist?”

Chanyeol pouted, mostly at being called kiddo, but he nodded as he knew Seoyeon’s health was more important than his own issues.

Minseok nodded, leaning forward to talk to Seoyeon in a gentle voice. “Hey, sweetie. I know you're feeling bad, but I'm going to make you feel a lot better, okay? Can I hold you for a second?”

Seoyeon seemed to react fine to Minseok’s words, not crying any more than before, but she was evidently not on board with Minseok holding her. She shook her head into Chanyeol’s shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

If Chanyeol wasn't so upset and worried about her health, he would be giving himself a pat on the back for making her feel more comfortable around him.

Minseok flashed another meaningful look at him. “Alright, why don't you two come inside?” He offered, stepping back to hold the door open. Chanyeol nodded, stepping into the apartment he'd been in many times before. Except, when the house was surprisingly clean and quiet for a Saturday evening he knew something was different.

“Where are the kids?” Chanyeol asked, following Minseok as he stepped into his kitchen. He watched curiously as Minseok sorted through a cabinet full of bottles.

“Oh, they went to have dinner with Jongdae’s parents. It's one of the first times in years I've had peace and quiet around here; if the kids aren't making a ton of noise then Jongdae’s usually making up for them.” Minseok chuckled fondly.

Chanyeol knew this all too well as their next door neighbor. He nodded, looking around the apartment a bit more. “You didn't go with them?”

“Oh, no.” Minseok answered, pulling what he'd been searching for down from the cupboard. “His parents don't really like me. The feeling is more than mutual.” He snorted, walking back toward them as he opened the bottle.

“What's that?” Chanyeol asked cautiously, pulling Seoyeon closer to him. Minseok, evidently, noticed the protective impulse.

“Calm down there, tiger. It's just cold medicine for kids. The most it will do is make her fever go down and make her a bit sleepy.” Minseok explained. “I give it to my kids all the time, trust me, she'll be fine.”

Chanyeol looked down at Seoyeon, considering what he should do. She had stopped crying, but she was still burning up and looked miserable. If he didn't do anything it could get worse. And Minseok was a parent, he knew best, right?

“Alright, b-but if something happens to her I'm telling Junmyeon it's your fault.” Chanyeol mumbled, taking the small cup of red medicine from Minseok.

“I'll take the blame if something goes wrong, which it won't.” Minseok chuckled.

Chanyeol nodded, looking between the medicine and Seoyeon for a moment. “Hey, Seo, can you look up at me for a second?” She shook her head into his neck. “Please? It's just for a second so you can take some medicine. It'll make you feel better.”

Slowly, she picked her head up, sniffing and pouting down at the cup in his hands. “Will it be gross?” She asked timidly.

Minseok interjected, “Nope. My boys love it, they say it tastes like candy.”

Seoyeon flashed a look at the medicine, “Daddy doesn't let me eat candy.”

Chanyeol quickly tried to cover it up, “It's not real candy, it just tastes like it. Your dad won't be mad at you, I promise.”

While she still looked skeptical, Seoyeon slowly nodded before drinking the whole capful of medicine. When she pulled back, her face was distorted in disgust.

“If that's what real candy tastes like then I never want to eat it.” She complained, making Chanyeol and Minseok laugh.

“It's not all that great, I know.” Minseok said as he put the medicine back. “You can rest again, I'm just going to talk to Chanyeol for a few minutes.”

Seoyeon nodded, eyes falling closed as she rested her head against his shoulder again.

“She's sweet.” Minseok whispered, walking to lean against the counter. “Have you watched her before?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “Not all by myself, usually Junmyeon is there. Nothing like this has ever happened when he's here. Maybe I shouldn't have offered to watch her.”

Minseok sighed, “No offense, Chanyeol, but you're being kind of over dramatic. It's just a fever, and it's not your fault. She would have gotten it if her father was here too.”

“Yeah, but at least he'd know what to do.” Chanyeol mumbled with a pout, looking down at Seoyeon.

“Well, he's had a bit more practice than you have. Parenting isn't just something you pick up in a day, and every bump along the road doesn't make you a bad one. You're doing fine, Chanyeol.” Minseok assured him, patting him on the back.

“Yeah, only because of you. What am I supposed to do when I leave?” Chanyeol asked in a panic as Minseok led him towards the door.

“Anything you would do for a regular sick person. Feed her soup, give her plenty of fluids, and make sure she gets plenty of rest. She'll probably fall asleep soon, as then Junmyeon will be home in no time.”

Minseok’s words only incited a new panic within Chanyeol. He quickly spun around, staring down at Minseok in a panic as he stood in the hallway. “Wait, what do I tell Junmyeon when he gets here?”

“The truth? Just tell her she got a fever and I gave her some medicine. From there, is your deal. I'm a parent, not a couples counselor.” He teased, laughing at his own joke.

Before Chanyeol could ask any more questions, Minseok was soon bidding them goodbye and shutting the door in his face gently.

Seoyeon was sniffling into his shoulder again, “Chanyeol….” She whined lowly. “I want Daddy.”

With a deep sigh and another helpless look at Minseok’s door, Chanyeol was on the verge of agreeing with her.

Everything would be so much better if Junmyeon was there.

Despite only having the internet and his own instinct, Chanyeol managed to keep Seoyeon alive for the next few hours.

He'd fed her a microwaved can of soup from the back of his cabinet, Junmyeon’s voice ringing in his ears about how she needed home cooked meals. Chanyeol was willing to admit that Junmyeon was better at this than he could ever be.

Still, her fever never went back up and by eight she was burrowed against him on the couch, fast asleep with Star Wars playing in the background.

When she asked him after dinner if she could watch more, Chanyeol couldn't resist the wide, sad eyes she flashed him. Breaking one rule couldn't be that bad, right?

It didn't really matter anyways, because not ten minutes after they'd sat down she passed out on his chest and showed no signs of waking.

And while nothing could be more adorable than her falling asleep on him, it gave Chanyeol a bit of a problem.

He couldn't move. He feared that if he moved her she would wake up, but his jeans were so uncomfortable and his stomach was rumbling with hunger and he really, really didn't want to watch Star Wars on loop for the next three hours.

When Seoyeon hummed quietly in her sleep and pulled herself closer with a smile, Chanyeol knew he wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

He rubbed at his eyes and stretched to turn the lights off in the living room, lying back on the couch.

He could watch this movie for the next few hours until Junmyeon got home, right?

Chanyeol is slowly jostled awake by the sound of keys shaking, followed by light streaming into the apartment. He squints his eyes, staring at the source of the intruding light.

When he sees a silhouette standing above him, his first instinct is to wrap his arms around Seoyeon protectively. When he realizes in his sleep addled state that it's only Junmyeon he mentally kicks himself for being so jumpy.

“Sh…” Junmyeon quickly soothes him. Chanyeol squints at him sleepily when he sees that Junmyeon has his phone pointed at him.

“What… What’re you d-doing?” He asks sleepily, words slurring together as he slowly wakes up.

“Taking pictures. You two are so cute, I almost died when I walked in.” Junmyeon explained, his wide grin visible even in the dark room.

Chanyeol grimaced, waving at Junmyeon flippantly. “Stop. ‘M not cute.” He muttered tiredly, pulling Seoyeon closer.

When Seoyeon wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Junmyeon actually squealed.

“This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Chanyeol chuckled lowly at Junmyeon’s coos, opening his eyes to smile up at him sleepily.

“How was work?” He asked, humming as Junmyeon took Seoyeon out of his arms gently.

“Stressful.” Junmyeon responded as they walked down the hallway. He set her into Chanyeol’s bed, letting her sleep for the time before he left.

Chanyeol’s eyes bulged out in panic as Junmyeon felt her forehead, leaning over the bed to look over her.

“She feels a bit hot.” Junmyeon mumbled, looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Um, yeah…” Chanyeol mumbled, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway. His heartbeat picked up, becoming nervous for Junmyeon’s reaction. “W-We were sitting on the couch watching a movie and everything was going fine, I swear. But then she got really quiet and felt really hot and then she started crying and then I started crying.

“S-So I went over to Minseok’s house and he said she had a fever so she gave her medicine to make her feel better and it's not my fault if it didn't work. Please don't be mad at me, she's alright, right?” Chanyeol started to hyperventilate, looking over at the other with pleading eyes.

Junmyeon stared at him in the dark room, seeming to process all the information he'd just thrown out at him in one messy slew of jumbled words.

After he finally deciphered Chanyeol’s panicked mumbling, Junmyeon just laughed slightly under his breath. He shook his head slightly, walking across the room to grab Chanyeol’s hand and lead him out of the room.

Junmyeon closed the door behind them, joining their hands together. “Chanyeol, I'm not mad at you.” He began, looking up at him with a warm smile.

Chanyeol’s eyes only became wider. “Really?” He gasped, shocked that Junmyeon wasn't yelling at him already for breaking his daughter.

Junmyeon just giggled, one of his hand’s holding the other’s jaw. “No, silly.” He cooed, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. When he pulled away, Chanyeol just stared down at him with wide eyes, mouth still hanging open.

“I love you, alright? And it makes me very happy that you care so much about Seoyeon.” Junmyeon murmured.

“I just want her to like me.” Chanyeol nearly whined. “But instead I just got her sick.”

Junmyeon laughed, caressing his jaw. “This isn't your fault, sweetie. She was saying this morning that she wasn't feeling bad, but I didn't think much of it. I'm proud that you handled it so well.”

“Minseok handled it well. I was panicking when I went over there, I thought I'd have to take her to the emergency room.”

Junmyeon chuckled, smiling happily as he pushed Chanyeol’s hair down from where it got ruffled from sleeping. “Still, you obviously handled it well enough. She looked pretty happy when I came here. That really was the cutest thing I've ever seen, coming home to my two favorite people sleeping on the couch together. And was that Star Wars I saw?”

Chanyeol laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Seoyeon practically begged me to watch it. She's just like you.”

Junmyeon chuckled proudly, “It’s a household favorite.”

“It made me fall asleep. Seoyeon was sleeping on me so I couldn't move to change it.” Chanyeol complained. “I couldn't get dinner either.”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Junmyeon teased, patting his stomach. “How about we go order some dinner and watch a movie? Maybe if you're good you can have dessert too.” Junmyeon offered with a smile before walking off into the apartment.

“O-Okay.” Chanyeol stuttered in excitement, stumbling after him. How could he deny such an offer?

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought in the comments and buy curtain on itunes


End file.
